


MOHAE

by teejplease



Category: Monsta X
Genre: Consensual Kink, Cumplay, Degradation, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff and Smut, Kink Negotiation, Monsta Sex, Oppa Kink, POV Female Character, POV First Person, Reader-Insert, Rough Body Play, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wet & Messy, degradation kink, do not copy to another site, no beta we die like men, spitting, spitting kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:47:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25949080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teejplease/pseuds/teejplease
Summary: I’ve always had a thing for Lee Jooheon but the timing was never right.  A chance to reconnect may be just what I’ve been missing in my life.(1st POV, female reader, some plot then smut)Show me your pain and even your beautifulnessMy baby, I can’t stop loving you,I miss you, what do you think?What are you doing tonight?What are you doing now?I need you, I feel like I’, going to go crazy ohI can’t stop this don’t you know that,Let go of me a little more, ohWhat are you doing tonight?What are you doing now?I need you, I feel like I’, going to go crazy ohI can’t stop this don’t you know that,Will you show me more of you?Mohae.
Relationships: Lee Jooheon/Original Female Character(s), Lee Jooheon/Reader, Lee Jooheon/You
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	MOHAE

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot stress this enough: **mind the tags, my dears...** This is pure filth so I don’t want anyone to be taken aback.
> 
> do not copy to another site, ISTG.

Hearing my name being called, I looked up from my phone. “Hey!” I called out, straightening with a grin, “how are you? It’s been awhile.”

It had been a few years since we’d last seen each other but the handsome face coupled with the colorful clothing draped over an artful slouch were unmistakable. 

Jooheon blinked a few times before walking over to where I was seated. “I’m good, noona,” he glanced down at my coffee and notebook before his eyes darted to my face. “How are you?”

“I’m good,” I echoed. I glanced at the cup of coffee he had in his hand. The second floor terrace of the café we were in was quite popular for the pleasing aesthetics and good drinks - open tables were few and far between. “Are you here by yourself? Do you want to sit?”

He looked down at my notebook again before glancing at the empty seat. “I don’t want to bother you, noona. Are you here waiting for anyone?” He glanced up at my face again.

I smiled at him again. I could hear the playfulness in my own voice, “Yah, Jooheon-ah. I’m waiting for you – only if you want to sit, of course.”

He grinned down at his cup before placing it carefully across from me as I shuffled my notebook back into my bag.

It had been a few years since we had last seen each other, since our mutual friends had amicably broken up, but to be honest, after our friends had broken up, I had spared at least a few thoughts on him. He had been handsome and sweet, even back then. It seemed, since then, his attractiveness had bloomed further. The gait when he had sauntered over had been – enlightening, to say the least.

Suffice to say, I was glad that the outfit I was wearing showcased my best features for this serendipitous occasion. I had felt his eyes slyly looking me up and down during our entire conversation thus far. 

Pushing my hair over my shoulder, I grinned again. “So, how are you really?” I tilted my head. “Are you still making music?”

He licked his lips before smiling again, leaning forward again. “Yeah, noona,” he looked down shyly again, “thank you for remembering.”

A short bark of laughter burst out of me. “You’re joking, right?” I continued with another smile before he could respond, “you and Changkyun were both super talented. It helps that you’re handsome – how could I forget how you were on stage?” Privately I thought to myself – who could forget that growl? He had always been so bashful around me that when I had seen him on stage for the first time it had been eye opening. 

He fiddled with his spoon, licking his lips and smiling down at the table. “Thank you, noona,” he said, glancing up again, his slow blink doing a decent job of hiding his eyes dragging up my waist to my face.

 _Oh, baby, you still got a lot to learn._ I almost felt bad – like a spider who had found a fly in her web. 

I took a slow sip of my iced coffee, smirking around the straw when I saw him watching, unconsciously licking his lips. 

“Are you performing any time soon?” I asked, licking the corner of my mouth at the condensation I had felt linger there. I inwardly cheered when I saw him bite his lip at the sight. “Yah, Honey-ah,” the old nickname slipped out easily. I nudged his foot with mine gently when he left my question unanswered, “are you performing any time soon?”

He started, rubbing the back of his head with a hand sheepishly. “Oh, yeah!” the pinkness in his face growing. “I’m actually performing tonight with Changkyun. Hyungwoo is spinning.”

“Cool! Text me the info, please,” I requested, looking at him intently. 

His eyes darted to my face. “Uh – I don’t have your number.”

I leaned forward and smiled again, lowering my voice pointedly, “Then I should give it you.” After a beat, he pulled out his phone.

I listed off my number as he typed it in. “Is it okay if I bring someone to the show?”

He paused from his meticulous typing, looking up before looking back down. “… your boyfriend?” his question lilted softly from his mouth.

I laughed again – cute. “Jooheon-ah, I’d have to have a boyfriend to be able to bring him.” I continued on as I felt how embarrassed he was over asking such a question. “No, a friend.”

He glanced up again, his dimples flashing alongside a small, please smile. “Okay,” he agreed. “You can bring a friend.”

\- 

Once we had went our separate ways, all poise left my body. 

_!!!!!!!!?!?!?!!!! HELLO? HELP!_ I texted frantically. _I just ran into hot boy! Rapper! Jooheon again and he is still fine as fuck?!?!?_

I watched as the text bubble showed up as my friend responded. 

_AND?!?!?_ Came the reply.

_He’s performing tonight?! Come with???_

I watched anxiously as the text bubble popped up before disappearing before popping up again.

_… I can’t. I have that presentation tomorrow._

I bit my lip. _Fuck, that’s right. No one else would be down. Should I even go?_

The text bubbles seemed to pop up immediately. 

_You’re going by yourself, ISTG, bitch.  
I still remember all your texts over how he was cute but too shy to speak more than a few words to you.  
If you don’t go, I won’t forgive you.  
LBR - will you forgive yourself if you don't?_

I shrugged internally before typing back, _You're right._

-

Seeing Jooheon perform again was even more powerful than I remembered. Gone was the shy, sweet boy I had encountered this morning and in his place was a charismatic, rapid syllable-spitting monolith. 

On stage, it was even clearer that Jooheon had grown over the past few years. He had started in a matching sweatsuit but, after the first song, the heat of the venue had him removing his hoodie to reveal his cutoff tee – the arm holes so wide that I could see the curve of his pecs and flashing of nipples with every turn of his body. 

His talent and his visual power had me feeling some type of way (the same way I always felt when I saw him, to be honest, but it was even stronger now with him looking this way).

It didn’t help that his eyes had found me when he had first come onto stage and pointedly made it’s way back to me whenever a provocative lyric dripped from his mouth. 

It was clear that he was comfortable on stage and everyone was eating Changkyun and him up. They bounced off each other so well, and Hyungwon was able to read them easily, layering in additional sounds when he thought it necessary.

Admittedly, my attention barely wavered from Jooheon’s prowl around the stage, so I could be wrong on how the other two did. 

Their performance ended with Jooheon smirking ( _possibly at me?!?!?_ ) before walking off the stage with Changkyun. The floor descended into a dancing throng, Jooheon and Changkyun being the last stage before the club turned into a dance venue once more. 

I squeaked as the bodies pressed in (being short was rarely a blessing except on plane rides) trying to nudge my way back to the bar from the front. I looked up as I felt a hand clasp my outstretched arm.

“Noona!” Jooheon yelled, grinning almost shark-like, the frenetic energy of his performance still lingering around him. 

“Hey!” I called out in relief. “Oh,” I gasped as he easily dragged me through the crowd towards him.

His arms caught me when I fell against him, the solidness of his body even more apparent with me pressed up to him. “You good?” he asked with a laugh, pulling away his arms slowly, our bodies still pressed together because of the crowd.

Unable to resist, I pressed a pointer finger into one of his dimples. “I’m good.”

He laughed, pressing one of his own fingers into the dimple at the corner of my mouth. 

“Yah!” I said, playfully slapping his hand away. 

“Fair is fair,” he cheekily replied, the hint of a pout starting, his hand still up, finger extended.

I rolled my eyes and took his hand, sticking his finger into one of my dimples. “There, you brat.”

He giggled happily, the noise lost to the heavy beat of the club, before clasping a hand with one of mine gently to lead me through the throng of people.

“I thought you were bringing a friend?” he asked as he led me through the crowd, past security, and up a set of stairs, the noise of the club becoming muffled slightly. I followed him into a room filled with a few people, most of whom I had seen perform tonight, Changkyun waving from a couch. Jooheon nodded to a couple of people who looked up at our entrance, leading us towards the other rapper.

“She had a thing,” I said distractedly, the warmth of Jooheon’s palm encircling mine sending sparks flying up my arm. I squeezed his hand in reflex when I felt his fingers loosening. 

His eyes darted to my face, smirking at whatever overcome face I was sure I was making after seeing him perform. He tugged me closer with our clasped hands before letting go and bringing me under his arm instead, the loop of his arm settling around my shoulders comfortably. 

Changkyun was smirking knowingly to himself as we walked over. “Hey, noona, long time no see,” he stood up, offering me a hug.

I stepped into his arms and returned his embrace. “Hey!”

Jooheon pulled me perfunctory back under his arm when we sat down, his other hand reaching for my hand closest to his to play with the fingers. 

“What has gotten into you?” I asked with a surprised laugh, hoping my growing flush was hidden by the dark lighting. “Where was this when I saw you this morning?”

Changkyun snickered. “I think he saw your face during our performance.” 

I could feel a smirk press against my shoulder as Jooheon hid his face against it.

I felt my cheeks get even warmer. Unlike this morning, I felt like I didn’t have any control over this situation, but I wasn’t too put out by where things seemed to be heading. “I hate to break it to you, but that’s how I always looked when I saw Honey-ah, especially when he was performing.”

Changkyun laughed, nudging Jooheon with his foot, “I told you!” he arched a brow before teasingly saying, “Honey-ah!” in mockery of how I had called Jooheon, his voice lilting up in a similar cadence as mine had.

“Yah, Im Changkyun,” Jooheon growled warningly, his voice rumbling through my shoulder pressed against his chest. At the sound and feel, I couldn’t help the shiver of want that ran up my spine. I refused to look at either Changkyun’s knowing face or Jooheon’s laser like focus at my reaction.

This was going a lot differently that I had expected to in comparison to what I expected from this morning – but I was far from complaining.

“Yah, noona, let’s leave,” Jooheon murmured, his lips brushing my ear, “Changkyun is being mean.” I shot up from the couch when I felt his tongue dart out to lick his lips, caressing my ear in the process.

“Alright then,” I declared, hoping I wasn’t visibly sweating, “Honey-Ah and I are leaving. Changkyun, it was great seeing you.” I could barely hold Changkyun’s perceptive gaze for a few seconds as I tugged Jooheon up. “Let’s hang out again. Would love to see another performance.” I waved briskly as Jooheon tugged me down another set of stairs, the door opening up to the cool night air, Changkyun’s laughter following us out.

“Jooheon-ah, slow down, noona is short,” I pleaded as he led me down the street. He stopped us at the street corner. “Jooheon-ah, where are we-”

“I like you, noona,” Jooheon interrupted, holding both of my hands between his own, his gaze earnest, eyes dewy despite the smokey shadow adorning them.

_This kid, I swear to God._

I sighed. “I like you, too, Jooheon-ah,” this night had already been revealing enough so I felt no qualms continuing, “I’ve liked you the whole time I’ve known you.”

Jooheon’s face brightened, expression mismatched with his fierce makeup and clothes, his arms still exposed to the open air, his hoodie tied around his waist. “Then let’s date.”

I looked at his sincere face before pointing behind him. “We’re about twenty minutes from my place. Let’s talk first before deciding anything.” I grabbed his hand with a shy smile, trying to convey reassurance over the words I had just said with a hand squeeze. The walk to my apartment was spent in silence, exchanging shy glances and smiles the whole way.

He quietly slipped off his shoes next to me before following me onto my couch. I saw him glance at the bed in the corner before shooting me a sheepish grin.

“Honey-ah,” I said reproachfully. “We haven’t even kissed yet.” There was no doubt in my mind – it would be explosive when we did. Our awareness of one another was too charged since the beginning for the kissing to not be fireworks (it was the other stuff I was worried about).

He tugged me pointedly to him, pushing some of my hair behind my ear. “Just one kiss before our talk then,” he asked, a small smile gracing his mouth when I gave a short nod in agreement. He leaned forward and pressed his mouth to mine.

Warmth where our lips met, unfurling to an even greater, familiar heat in my belly as his tongue slowly traced the seam of my mouth to dart inside. The hand that had been playing with my hair inched to the back of my nape, the other hand suddenly pressing against the small of my back. The moan I let out when our tongues met was uncontrolled and very welcome as indicated from his smirk when he pulled away.

“Just one kiss, noona. That’s enough. You can have more after our talk,” he said thumbing my bottom lip with a heated gaze before pulling me into his arms on the couch, our legs pressed against each other. 

_Well, this was kind of promising._

“So what did you want to talk about, noona?” his head turned curiously. 

I bit my lip, embarrassed. “Honey-ah,” I looked down at my lap, fingers moving listlessly. I felt like our roles from this morning had switched. “I like you a lot.”

I looked up when his hand reached over to stop my fiddling. He gave me an encouraging smile.

I licked my lips before continuing, “I like you a lot but before we start dating you should know,” I paused. Shit, this wasn’t usually this hard to say but I just liked him _so_ much and always had - I didn’t want to ruin it.

Fuck it – like ripping off a band-aid. Do it in one go.

“Even though I like you a lot, I do have certain preferences,” Fuck, you can do this, girl, “and they might be a little unconventional-.”

“Are you talking about BDSM?” he interrupted. 

The air left my body in a gust. Well, shit. Thank you, God.

“Yes!” I said excitedly turning towards him. “Okay, great.” A huge weight lifted off my shoulders as I saw his easy, answering grin.

“We can talk about this more as our relationship grows,” I continued with a lot more confidence as it was clear he wasn’t a newbie, “but I like it… rough.” 

He considered me, licking his lips, the bladed look from the stage coming back onto his face. “How rough?” He leaned more into my space. “Does noona like getting her hair pulled?” He wet his lips again when I nodded. “Does noona like getting spanked?” He smirked as my nodding continued. “Does noona like getting thrown around?” he glanced down when he felt my hands spasm in his hand at the questions. His smirk widened when he looked back up. “What else does noona like?”

I could feel my insides turning into mush over this kind of talk but soldiered on. This was turning out to be _very_ promising.

“I like it when you’re mean to me when you’re fucking me then nice after,” I admitted after a pause. “I don’t like it when you’re mean any other time.”

He brushed the hair away from my ear so he could speak directly into it. “Noona,” he started like a secret. “Is noona just looking to be someone’s baby?” 

“Yes, that’s right,” I admitted finally, my hands coming to clutch at his forearms. “I want to be Honey’s baby.” 

“Oppa,” he growled jerking my head back, a hand in my hair. I moaned uncontrollably. “Be good for oppa, baby, and call me the right thing.”

An oppa kink? Yeah, I can get behind, on top, and under that wholeheartedly.

“I’m sorry, oppa,” I murmured back, going without a fight as he pulled me into his lap. “I’m sorry, oppa, I didn’t know.” My legs bracketed his, settling comfortably on top of him.

We took each other in, his face hard and unforgiving, the sight making my insides liquid. I could feel my own expression softening as he took me in, his palms squeezing my ass unabashedly. I tried not to squirm despite the thumping of my heart.

He licked his lips again. “You know, I think I deserve an apology.” He started, his hands gripped my butt harder. “I didn’t know such a big slut wanted oppa’s dick this whole time.” I shuddered, my eyes unable to leave the severe expression on his face. “My baby pretended for too long when we could’ve been fucking nonstop for years.” His hands drifted up to my waist, toying with the button of my jeans. I could feel his dick hardening underneath me. “Would you have liked that, baby?” 

I nodded eagerly, “Yes, oppa, I would’ve liked that.” 

He used his grip on my waist to grind me further onto his growing cock. We both groaned at the sensation.

“I would’ve liked that, too, baby,” he replied, leaning back further into the couch. “But maybe it’s better that I didn’t know – I would’ve never gotten any work done, huh, baby? Just imagine – me trying to go on stage but having to bring you on because you wanted to suck my dick so bad.” His smirk widened, cheeky dimples in full force at the hitching of my hips at such a suggestion. “See? A slutty baby with a huge appetite to get fucked.” His hands came up to cup my throat, pulling me closer to his face. I wondered if he could see my pupils dilating with the press of his hand against my throat. “You wouldn’t even care, you would want my cum so bad you’d finish me at the start of my set. Maybe I would make you open your mouth and show everyone how much you loved the taste.”

I went into our second kiss moaning, my hands grabbing helplessly at his shoulders. I looped my arms and legs securely around him when he suddenly stood up, carrying me briskly to set me down on the bed. 

His hands pushed up the hem of my top impatiently. “I’ve been wondering what my baby’s tits have tasted like for a long time.” I helped him take the top off, my hands reaching behind me to undo my bra. He jerked the bottom half of my clothes off quickly while I divested myself of my top half. He reached over and turned on the lamp next to the bed.

Unabashedly, I leaned back onto the bed, my hands coming up to cup my breasts and play with my nipples. I knew what I looked like stretched naked under him, thumbs circling my nipples as my hands cupped my breasts. He watched me for a few moments, his gaze dark as it dragged all over my body. His sweats did little to hide his interested bulge.

“Oh, yeah, oppa?” I asked, biting my lip at the sensation of my fingers working my chest. “I thought about oppa’s mouth on my tits, too.”

At my words, his mouth turned down, mean. I felt myself get wetter at the sight. “Yah!” he barked, jerking my hands away. “Who said you could touch yourself like that?” his hand came down to slap one breast then the other. I grunted at the sensation, arching in surprise, the motion more noise then impact. His eyes carefully took in my reaction at the act.

He saw nothing on my face but wanton enthusiasm. 

“Fuck, I’m so sorry, oppa,” I said, as his hand jerked my head back so he could look into my eye. “I just wanted to feel good.”

He continued looking at my face in consideration. “You say you’re sorry but you keep doing whatever you want,” he murmured. “If you had it your way, oppa would be fucking you nonstop, huh?” he laughed meanly at my eager nod. “You wouldn’t even have to eat – just suck my dick at least three times a day?”

I nodded even faster. “Oh, please, oppa, can we do that some time?”

He grinned. “Dirty baby,” he remarked before leaning in to kiss me again, adding teeth into it this time, to my delight. He pulled away after a few delicious moments, patting my face roughly before leaning back to take off his clothes until he was naked, too, the blade of his dick bobbing. I couldn’t help but lick my lips at the sight of the wet tip.

“Fuck, you’re so sexy,” I tried to sit up but fell back when he nudged me flush against the mattress, caging my body with his, his knees bookending my legs.

“That’s my line,” he replied absentmindedly, a hand coming up to caress my waist before thumbing at my breast like he had seen me do. He leaned forward and took the other nipple into his mouth, teeth first. 

Our eyes locked as he took in my reaction. I licked my lips and moaned, falling back into the mattress. “That feels so good, oppa.” My hands ran through his hair, tugging at the strands when he growled in pleasure at the sensation. 

He leaned back to look at the inflamed nipple, his eyes darting between my face and chest. His brow furrowed in contemplation before lifting the hand still tugging at the other nipple and using it to slap the breast wet from his attention, eyes ever intent on my face for a hint of displeasure. 

“Fuck!” I cried out, legs rubbing against each other for any relief. 

He smirked knowingly again, lips glistening, before leaning forward to take the other nipple in his mouth, his opposite hand going to the now abandoned breast to play with. 

Restlessly, I continued to writhe under him, nails combing through his hair and scratching up his shoulders. 

“Oppa, please,” I whined after minutes of him switching back and forth between my breasts, ignoring my moans and pleading hands. “I want to cum.”

He hummed absentmindedly against a nipple, not even bothering to pull away. 

“Oppa,” I whined again.

He glared up at me, pulling away to remark, “So cum. Oppa said he wanted to taste your tits. My baby owes me this for being bad for so long.” That incendiary statement said, he went back to his singular minded focus on my breasts.

I squirmed under him for several moments – with the way he was straddling me, there was no way that I would be able to grind into him for any sort of relief.

Hesitantly, one of my hands left his nape to smooth it’s way between us, pressing between my legs to touch at my aching core.

He gave an approving sound, pulling back to glance at my fingers working quickly between my lower lips, eyes darting back up to my face before attaching himself back to my breasts.

His blatant dismissal of whether I came or not, while he focused on my breasts shouldn’t have made me so hot, but I could feel myself edge towards completion quickly. I should’ve been embarrassed by how quickly I came to the soundtrack of his single minded sucking and nibbling, but his hot gaze when he realized what had happened made any embarrassment fade away.

“Done?” he arched a brow. He jerked my hand away from between my legs without waiting for my answer. “Look at how wet my baby’s hand is – I think you’re done cumming.” He gave no warning before dragging my fingers into his mouth, chasing the taste of my completion.

“Fuck,” I breathed.

“You feel good, baby?” he asked after thoroughly cleaning my fingers, his hands folded under his chin as he looked up from where he rested against my chest.

“Yes, oppa,” I breathed, licking my lips. “Thank you, oppa.” His cock thrummed against my thigh where it lay atop of me. “Can I have your cock now, oppa?”

“You can handle more, baby?” his grin reappeared at my enthusiastic nodding, “of course you can, baby.” He pulled apart my legs, intoning, “my perfect insatiable little slut.”

“Oppa’s slutty baby,” I agreed easily, bracing my legs open. 

He hummed in agreement, his close mouth smile pleased beyond measure. He reached down and thumbed at my pussy, parting the lips easily. Despite me being the only one who had experienced the orgasm, I felt like it had turned the air around both of us warm and dazed.

“Oppa’s slutty baby,” he repeated back, his thumb pressing in slowly. “Fuck, baby, look how wet you are.”

My legs spread apart further at the feeling, the delicious feeling growing once more as he switched out his thumb to pump two fingers into me. “Shit, baby,” I started at the stretch, the misnomer slipping out.

“Oppa,” he growled, slapping my thigh in recompense. I jerked, nodding.

“Oppa,” I corrected, “just two fingers for now. Your fingers are bigger than mine.”

He leaned forward, his other arm bracing him so we were face to face as his other hand moved inside of me.

“How long has it been, baby?” He continued to pump the two fingers into me, the sound of them squelching filthily doing nothing to deter him. “How long since anyone else has been inside this slutty pussy?”

“I don’t know, oppa,” I whined, hips circling to match his fingers. “Can I have another finger, please?”

“I almost don’t believe that such a big slut like you don’t remember the last time you got a good dicking,” he intoned as he slipped another finger inside, “but you’re tighter than I expected a cock hungry little slut like you, so I guess I should believe you.” His free hand jerked me to face him by my jaw. “You been waiting for oppa’s dick, baby?”

I nodded, mindless at this point. “Oppa, can I have your cock now?” I pleaded. 

He deliberated, eyes roaming over my face and body as he continued to pump his fingers inside of me. Under him, I continued whining and begging. 

Abruptly, he pulled away from me, pushing away my needy hands and ignoring my unabashed pleas for him to comeback. I watched as he absentmindedly sucked his fingers clean, walking over to his clothes, lean body on full display. He crouched down and rifled through his pockets before pulling out a condom.

“Expecting something to happen tonight, oppa?” I joked, some of my mindless intensity clearing.

Jooheon ripped the condom open, pumping his dick one handedly before slipping it on. 

“Baby,” he snarled at the sass, climbing back on top of me, his hands jerking my legs around his hips, “if you think I haven’t known how wet you’ve been for me since this morning, you’re not as subtle as you think.” He leaned forward. “If you don’t think I couldn’t smell how primed you were this whole time, you really are the dumb slut I think you are.” 

Despite the harshness of his words, his thumbs caressed at my hipbones assuredly as he lined himself up.

The wail that left my mouth overshadowed his grunt as he pressed into me, beginning a hard, deep pace from the get go. My arms clutched at his shoulders, new scratches crisscrossing with the ones from earlier. 

“There you go,” he rumbled into my ear. “There you fucking go.” His hips continued driving in harder. “All you wanted was oppa’s dick this whole time.” He peppered kisses across my face, the sweetness belying the strength of his hips. “Does it feel good, baby?”

“Mmmhmm,” I nodded. “The best, oppa.” I felt my breath catch when his hips drove into me a certain way.

I felt Jooheon’s lips stretch into the shark-like grin I had seen on stage. “There it is,” he said in satisfaction, moving his hips to deliberately hit my g spot over and over again. “You feeling good, baby?”

I couldn’t manage more than a moan in response, every nerve ending on fire.

“You must be feeling good, baby.” He murmured. “My favorite slut can’t even respond. Am I fucking you stupid, baby?” He roughly patted my face again, jerking my jaw to lock gazes with me once more. “Yah! I said, am I fucking you stupid, baby?”

“Oppa,” I breathed out. “yeah.” I leaned forward and licked his lips before falling back against the bed. “I’m your stupid baby slut, oppa.”

He snickered. “That’s not what I said, but then again, that’s what happens when a slut gets fucked dumb.” He straightened, his knees bracing himself against the bed as his hands gripped at my ass to keep me where he wanted me as he pounded in. 

My hands clutched at the sweat-drenched sheets underneath me as I writhed underneath him. “Oppa, I’m gonna cum again,” I confessed, biting my lower lip. 

Jooheon reached down to thumb at my clit as he continued to fuck into me. “Yeah, baby, I know,” he agreed easily. “I want my favorite slut to cum.” He ruthlessly circled my clit as he pounded in. “So cum.”

A couple of strokes more was all I needed before I arched underneath him. I could feel my cunt rippling uncontrollably around him, a truly spectacular orgasm being ripped from me. I heard him groan and continue to pump his hips into me. 

“Mmm, thank you, oppa,” I murmured, turning pliant under him as he slowed for a few moments to let the sensitivity pass. “Keep going, oppa.” I begged. 

His hips began to pick up pace once more, his brow furrowed as he chased his own pleasure. 

“I can’t wait till oppa and I can fuck without condoms,” I said wickedly. He moaned at my words. “I can’t wait till he can make me messy with it.” I licked my lips. “I can’t wait till I can walk around with it dripping out of me, no one else knowing how well oppa treats his baby.”

He groaned again. “Touch your tits,” he commanded, hips moving even faster now, though not as deep or hard now that he wasn’t concerned with me cumming. I liked it – the thought that he knew he could use me to finish his pleasure and seeing it would give me enjoyment, too.

Obediently, I began plucking and pulling at my nipples, frowning that the saliva had dried from Honey’s earlier ministrations. Businesslike, I licked both of my hands before reaching back down to play with my chest again.

Jooheon watched me as his hips continued moving, his eyes looking at my face and chest in contemplation – from the past couple of minutes, I was starting to love that look. It indicated some naughty thoughts were a-brewing that I most likely would enjoy. 

He licked his lips again before suddenly pulling back and spitting on my chest. 

“Fuck!” I cried out in delight, surprised at the filthy gesture. Automatically my fingers pushed through his saliva to use to rub against my tits.

He let go of my hips, pulling out and quickly tugging off the condom, one hand stripping his cock furiously as he came up to straddle my chest. My eyes darted from his furiously inflamed cock, up his lean abdomen to his face, which almost looked like it was in pain but was intent, flickering between my chest and face.

“You gonna cum on my tits, oppa?” I asked sweetly, cupping my breasts to look more pleasing, roughly tugging at myself in a way that I knew that men loved the look of. My next question came from what he had hinted at further when he was getting me worked up (turn about is fair play). “You gonna cum on my tits then feed it to me after?”

“Yeah, baby,” he managed before his words morphed into a low groan, his spend spilling across my tits, my collarbones, my neck. 

He clumsily fell to the side, a hand stopping mine from reaching up to the cooling cum on body. “Uh uh, baby,” he panted. He slid down till we were side by side, with him once more braced above me with one arm. His free hand gathered the cum, pushing it into my mouth. When he was satisfied that he had gathered up all his spend, he held my mouth open with his thumb to look at it all in my mouth.

Smiling in contentment, he inched his thumb out of my mouth and watched me swallow. 

“Happy, baby?” he asked, his dimples flashing.

I pressed a finger into one of his dimples as I felt mine make an appearance at the question. “The happiest, oppa,” I grinned as the same thumb that had pressed my mouth open moments before idled at one of my own dimples. 

“That’s good, baby,” he leaned down and gave me a languid kiss, settling over me. We kissed slowly, the urgency of our previous actions now leaving us, before I settled into his arms.

For a few moments, we breathed each other in before his hesitant voice broke the silence. 

“So, noona, does this mean I’m your boyfriend now?”

I couldn’t help the uproarious laughter that shook my body. “Honey-ah, you’ll be lucky if I let you leave this bed to drink water.” I shot him another grin. “Let’s rest a bit before talking more, but we are definitely in an exclusive relationship now.”

I pressed our lips against each other once more, his pleased smile melting into our kiss.

END.

**Author's Note:**

> do not copy to another site.
> 
> Written furiously to hopefully curb my desire for Honey but, tbh, I don't think writing this helped.


End file.
